


Caught in the Act

by kneelbeforetod



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforetod/pseuds/kneelbeforetod
Summary: A little vignette post Carry On.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I Can't get the Baz/Simon relationship out of my mind!

Baz slowly caressed Simon's cheek. He made sure to trace his fingers over all of the moles he had been eying for years now ( if he is being honest with himself). 

He felt Simon shudder under his ministrations. This reminded him of all of the other moles he only caught glimpses of during their time as roommates.

Short bursts of shirtless Simon glimpsed through seemingly averted eyes and disdainful glances. 

Bursts of shirtless Simon that he then fantasized about endlessly, particularly during that one summer he tried to wank away his feelings (to no avail obviously). 

He proceeded to administer his attentions to those moles now, the ones he could only catch quick glimpses of before. Back when he though creeping on Simon was going to be the consolation prize of his life. He had to content himself with those stolen moments. He couldn't believe he now had all the time in the world to study them.

He could feel Simon's body responding to his touch well aware of his increased breathing and the small sounds he made every time he lightly stroked the moles he had found so far.   
After thoroughly examining Simon's chest and back he realized there may be other moles he didn't even know about yet, just waiting to be discovered.   
This led him on an exciting mole hunt of sorts. He started at Simon's feet slowly working his way up, feeling both of their excitement grow as he got closer and closer to Simon's ....

"Hey BAZ!" 

"BAZ!"

"Are you even paying attention at all"

Baz felt himself viciously ripped from his fantasy. He was now back in the apartment Simon shared with Penny. All three of them were watching Dr. Who and relaxing on the couch. A totally normal Sunday evening as far as Simon and Penny were concerned, little did they know what was on Baz's mind. 

So far dating Simon Snow hasn't been the erotic grope fest I had hoped for Baz sighed to himself.


End file.
